


Hanging

by semele



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he gets is “Don't go” in a quiet, choked voice, and then Logan's world falls neatly into place: Veronica Mars is clinging to him and kissing him like she's drowning, and he's opening his mouth for her like a good boy. Of course he is.</p><p>CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by youcallitwinter: _you can have my absence of faith_

There is no grand opening line.

All he gets is “Don't go” in a quiet, choked voice, and then Logan's world falls neatly into place: Veronica Mars is clinging to him and kissing him like she's drowning, and he's opening his mouth for her like a good boy. Of course he is.

She's all shaken up, and he picks her up, because he's afraid she might shatter on the floor. That would be his fault if she did – after all, he brought her here, made her return to a place where she is vulnerable, and now here she is, paying the price.

(“Someone always has to pay,” a lesson they learned at seventeen; too bad they weren't smart enough to figure out that no matter what they did, they themselves were usually the first to pay.)

Then she rips his shirt open, and he turns off his brain.

Once thoughts stop bothering him, feelings fill him to the brink, love, and guilt, and tenderness. Veronica is shaking, and Logan wants her to not be shaking, so he steadies himself and lets her take comfort in him.

He locks her between the wall and his body, holding her tiny frame up quite easily. There are little things he remembers now, things he never exactly forgot: Veronica won't ask and won't tell, Veronica fights until she falls.

Veronica doesn't let go unless she loses her ground, so it's his job to keep her off the ground.

It seems to take forever; the string of almost-kisses they share because they know to take it slow. Because, despite climbing Logan like a tree, Veronica isn't yet sure if she wants to cry or fuck her fear out of her system, so she keeps them hanging between tears and gasps, and it's the best-worst thing in the world.

Then her hand snakes between them to work his pants open, and Logan knows how it's gonna be.

Hanging against the wall, tears for him and gasps for her, forehead pressed against forehead as he thrusts into her, feeling way too much.

This isn't the time for performance, so perform he doesn't. It's hazy, and slow, and familiar: nerves in tight strings just like old times, then a sharp wave of release that makes buildings collapse. Veronica is still fisting his collar, so he walks to her bed on shaking legs, all words and feelings melted into one, “Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, Veronica.”

He kisses her until she, too, is too numb to feel.


End file.
